A die-cushion device has been used in drawing-forming a workpiece with a pressing machine. The die-cushion device includes: a blank holder holding a workpiece against an upper die; a die-cushion pad for supporting the blank holder via a cushion pin; and a driving means for driving the die-cushion pad to be lifted in synchronization with a movement of a slide (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-10-202327